shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Maintenance Robot
SM-23 'Maintenance Robots '(nicknamed "Beavers") are large and slow, but their electrical spark welder can be a painful weapon when used against a human. Maintenance Robots are well armored and can take a lot of punishment. However, their shots are slow and not terribly accurate, so if you can engage them at long range, they may hit you only rarely, even during an extended battle. At the stage of the game where you'll be facing these Bots, your best weapon against them will be Armor-Piercing Bullets. You'll fight the first Maintenance Bot at the very end of the MedSci Deck. They are quite frequent on the Engineering Deck, but later in the game they are mostly replaced by more formidable models. After destroying one, you should search its chassis for salvageable equipment, that is Disposable Maintenance Tools and Anti-Radiation Hypos. Strategic Analysis * As with all mechanical foes, the Dual-Circuit EMP Rifle or EMP Grenades are the weapons of choice. An attack with Armor-Piercing Bullets is just as good. * A bit worse (but still effective) are the Energy weapons. * If you have none of the above, Disruption Grenades (or Fragmentation ones, assuming the Grenade Launcher is upgraded) will suffice thanks to the massive amount of Standard damage they deal. Also, since Bots move slowly you can try lacing their path with several Proximity Grenades, which they will blindly blunder into. * Melee weapon users should approach all the big Bots as close as possible and press on when attacking, preferably from their right side, where they are harmless (until they turn). Either circle-strafing or rushing while attacking (assuming they can't aim us) is a good strategy. Of course, their explosions will hurt us in a small way, since it deals some Standard damage. * A great strategy against all big Bots in general is to lead them around the corner clockwise. This way they can be attacked, but their weapon arm will be obstructed so they won't shoot. ** The opposite is the worst cast scenario: when they follow us counterclockwise, only their weapon will lean out around the corner. They will be able to attack us, at the same time being very hard to hit themselves. * Their weapon deals Energy-based damage that can be halved using Energy Reflection. * Large Robots will explode upon destruction similarly to a Protocol Droid. When low on ammo, first use a melee weapon to wear them down, then finish them off with distance shots to avoid being caught in the explosion. * The explosions of these Robots deal distance dependent splash damage. This means the further we are from it, the less damage we'll receive. The maximum damage of 8 is in the very center of the explosion and can only be received if the Bot moves towards the player, and the player approaches it from its side, moving fast enough. * The Maintenance Robots are vulnerable to the Stasis Field Generator and the Electron Suppression Psi Power. Gallery Ss2 010.jpg|Early concept sketches for the Robots. Beaversketch.jpg|Additional Views Trivia *If you have the Cyber-Assimilation O/S Upgrade, you can extract a Diagnostic/Repair Module from these Robots that restores 15 Hit Points upon usage. ---- Category:Robots Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Enemies